Rapunzel Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair?
by Hikaru18920
Summary: Prince Sasuke goes out one day and stumbles into a sequence of old caves, not knowing that he was about to change his life forever. This is the product of watching Tangled and Once Upon A Time.
1. Prologue

Rapunzel Rapunzel Let Down Your Hair?

Hey guys I started getting a list of these ideas while watching one of my favorite shows: Once Upon A Time. It's amazing btw. So don't be surprised if ya'll start seeing some of these fairy tail stories popping up.

Ah and if you haven't noticed I changed my pen name from pickensl246 to Hikaru18920.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS. If I did i'd be in a happy induced coma.

Btw don't pitch a fit if I refer to the kingdoms by different names.

The kingdoms:

Kingdom of Fire: Hi no Kuni

Kingdom of Wind: Kaze no Kuni

Kingdom of Rivers: Kawa no Kuni

* * *

Prologue

_Twenty years ago, the Three great kingdoms of the world were at war with each other. The Wind kingdom wanted the power that the Fire kingdom generated while the River kingdom, contrary to it's name, it being nothing but miles and miles of desert, wanted access to the endless supply of water the Wind kingdom controlled._

_The end of the war came quite suddenly after the three kings met. They saw how badly their subjects were suffering and didn't see a need to prolong the war._

_Three years later, the kingdoms were more or less back to normal and the Wind kingdom was rejoicing for the queen was pregnant and there'd soon be an heir to the throne. The king himself was particularly jovial. He could always be seen crooning to his wife's stomach and hovering protectively beside her._

_Queen Kushina endured all of this with a fond smile, letting her husband hover. It wasn't every day that you were gifted with twins. __When the day finally came, there was a big celebration throughout the kingdom for Queen Kushina had given birth to two healthy babies; a baby boy and a baby girl. She named them Naruto and Nanami._

_Their happiness was short lived however when three weeks later Kushina snuck off to visit the children in the nursery only to find that her baby boy was missing. A nation wide search ensued for months without any leads._

_The kingdom grieved for the ailing hearts of their King and Queen. Kushina was so distraught, she was bed ridden, making the King fear that he'd loose his wife along with his son in the same year. The only thing keeping her alive was the knowledge that she had another baby that needed her; her little Nanami. _

_They vowed they would never let her out of their sight and would protect her to their last breath. They couldn't go through the pain of loosing another child, they simply couldn't._

* * *

**A/N:**

So? What'd you guys think? Don't exactly know where it's leading but iv'e got a pretty general idea. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and are interested in the story. (^o^)


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter 1 guys. Loving all the feedback i was getting from the prologue.

I don't own these characters, if I did...mmm.

* * *

Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Fire Kingdom currently sat in on one of the most boring meetings he'd ever experienced in his entire life.

If it weren't for the occasional kicks he were getting under the table from his older brother, Itachi, he'd be asleep by now.

They were both currently at the table of Elders. It was primarily used as the war council's room in times of great need but had recently fallen to being the meeting area for business dealing with their kingdom.

His father, King Fugaku, sat at the head of the long mahogany table, listening to one of the head merchants babble on and on about a new trading system. What made it worse was that he stuttered throughout the entire thing.

Fugaku was a rather impressive looking man and his piercing gaze made the middle aged man sweat profoundly due to nervousness.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. As the prince he had to appear wide awake and vigilant as if he gave two fucks about this.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by Itachi, who was sitting to his right, stomping on his foot and grinding his heel down.

"Ouch!" Sasuke whisper yelled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Fugaku stonily asked. Sasuke gave a wincing smile.

"No father, everything is fine."

King Fugaku turned back to the merchant after giving his son a hard look to which he subtly nodded his head.

That one look told him he'd be having a talk with him later and to expect it to be unpleasant.

Sasuke glared at Itachi who only looked back at him innocently as if he didn't just condemn him to a lecture that would take three hours.

He could just hear it now. Fugaku would start by saying, '_I am very disappointed in you.' _and _'How long do you expect me to put up with this?' _which would then be followed up by him being compared to his brother and a list of achievements that Itachi had made and he had not.

Sasuke had learned to tune out his father years ago around that time. He would never be perfect enough for him so why stress about it?

Sasuke stormed out of his father's personal office, careful not to slam the door too hard though he couldn't deny the satisfaction he felt when the unmistakable sound of paintings crashing to the ground reached his ears.

He was beyond furious, enraged, at the audacity of his father. He had went behind his back and signed a contract with one of the nobles that that sucked up to him saying Sasuke would marry his good for nothing spoiled brat of a daughter.

Sasuke stormed out of the castle, scarring anyone foolish enough to get in his path. He headed to the stables searching for his horse, Midnight.

She whinnied when she spotted him coming towards her stall. Sasuke had to smile when he saw her. She had been a gift from his mother when he was nine and had been his best friend ever since.

He gently stroked her muzzle and rubbed her face with his. "Hey girl. Want to head out for a ride? Yeah? Me too. I'll go get your stuff."

He grabbed her saddle and reins; making short work of everything until she was ready to go.

They made it almost five feet from the stables before his personal guard caught up to him. Sasuke sighed. He couldn't go anywhere with out someone all over his ass. That didn't mean he didn't try to outrun them.

He dug his heels into Midnights sides, spurring her on. She shot forward, causing one of the guards to shout. Sasuke smirked. Midnight hadn't been deemed the fastest horse in the kingdom for nothing.

They rode until they came to a bend in the road. Sasuke tugged on the reins to get Midnight to stop. He heard faint shouting in the distance and quickly steered Midnight onto a path, hidden from the road.

They'd only gone a few feet when Sasuke froze. The guards were going right passed them. Midnight moved around nervously and Sasuke placed his hand on her head, effectively calming her down.

He waited another five minutes to be safe then cautiously moved forward. The path led out to a clearing that was open to the sky and next to the ocean. Sasuke gave a rare smile and climbed down from his horse.

This was one of the few places he could be alone. He sat against one of the trees and watched as the sun went down. Midnight bent down and ate the lush green grass that grew there.

This was how he wanted it. Quiet, with no one to disturb him. Just him and Midnight watching the sunset together and no princely duties to take care of. His eyes drifted closed.

He could live like this for the rest of his life.

Sorry for the long wait. I'm just a procrastinator I guess. Shame on me! \\(~0~)/  
I shall try to be more studious in the future. But bc I posted this so late and it's so short, I'll be posting the next chappy up later today. So that's good news, right? (^.^ ; )


	3. Chapter 2

_8 miles outside of __Hi no Kuni_

"I'm home." Said a gravelly voice that echoed into the surrounding tunnels. It wasn't long before it was answered by the light pater of feet running towards it.

The carrier of the voice was soon tackled by a short body that almost sent them both tumbling to the floor. "Whoa there Naruto, calm down." Naruto looked up and gave him an impish grin. "Sorry about that Baba. I was just excited that you're home."

Baba gave Naruto a fond smile and looked him over, checking to see if he was unharmed. "I see your hair has grown a few inches."

Naruto rolled his eyes. This had been a running joke between them ever since they found out his hair grew at an abnormal rate. Naruto would've cut it long ago if Baba hadn't insisted he keep it that way. Something about how it accentuated his face. And it certainly did.

He was a short male of 5'4 with skin that looked blessed by the sun and deep dark blue eyes that rivaled the sea. His hair was golden blond and the entire length of his body. It trailed behind him when he walked and had to always be kept bundled up so he wouldn't trip.

"Of course it has. It won't do anything _but _grow. I don't see why we let it get this long. Speaking of growing..." He hesitated and bit his lip.

Baba raised a brow at this. "Something on your mind kid?"

"Well...you know how my birthday is next week...?" Baba narrowed his eyes a bit, wondering where this was going. "Yeah ", he drew out the word, "Same time as every year. At the start of the Autumn season."

He avoided Baba's eyes. "Right. Well I was wondering if-if I could maybe...possibly... go outside into the neighboring village?"

Naruto peeked up at him and gave him his best kicked puppy expression.

Baba's face wore an impassive expression. He was a man of 6'8 with a strong build and coal black hair that was greying at the temples. He had kind ash grey eyes that could

reflect a storm cloud when he was angry and was as sharp as a whip.

"No."

Naruto opened his mouth indignantly but Baba held up his hand before he could speak. "We've been over this. You know I don't want you out there. You're to precious for that."

Naruto huffed. "Precious my ass." He mumbled. "What was that?" Baba glare at him. Naruto laughed nervously,"Nothing. It's just...for as long as I can remember i've lived in this cave and i've never been allowed to go any further than the third cavern. I just thought since i'm about to be 18 I could, I don't know, go out and see a little of the world. Just to the village and back, I swear."

Baba shook his head and went to prepare dinner. Naruto followed him, pouting. They lived in the biggest cavern Baba could find which means they lived smack in the middle of the cave and deep underground.

They walked through one of the tunnels that gently sloped downward before opening up into a spacious living space. A rustic orange blur shot towards them and pounced on Naruto. Baba sighed in exasperation before heading to their kitchen area. "When are you going to get rid of that thing?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Baba's retreating form. "He's not a thing. He's Kyuubi. And i'm pretty sure he doesn't like it when you refer to him as an 'it'. " Kyuubi was Naruto's pet fox that he had found one day when he was out exploring the caves.

Baba waved his hand dismissively and continued cooking. Naruto sat in one of the two chairs at their table and distractedly petted Kyuubi. "Baba please. I swear I won't ever ask for anything again." Baba turned and raised a brow at him. "Okay so maybe I'll ask for stuff but nothing as big as this ever again."

Baba was silent as he brought over the food and watched as Naruto played with it dejectedly. All he wanted was for Naruto to be safe and protected and he couldn't do that if he was out in the real world. But seeing such a sad expression on his little boy's face almost broke his heart.

He gave a body shaking sigh. "I know i'm gonna regret this...," Naruto looked up, "but you can go." Naruto jumped up and hugged Baba, spilling his soup and caused Kyuubi to give an indignant yelp and scamper away. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Yeah yeah. Let me finish." Naruto loosened his hold and looked at him wearily. "You can go _but_ you have to wait till I get back so I can go with you." Naruto's face broke out into a wide smile. "I can wait three days."

Baba shook his head. "No, I'll be gone for a week this time." Naruto's smile faltered a bit. "Why?"

"I'm heading to one of the Kingdoms. A merchant I know needs a bit of help and i'm the closest one to him."

Naruto thought for a second before smiling again. "Thats okay. That just means we'll get to spend my birthday together." Baba smiled at Naruto softly. "I suppose it does."

A/N: Okay so it wasn't that much longer than the last chapter but still...


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing except my ideas.

* * *

_A week later_

Naruto waited in his room, excitedly pacing from wall to wall. Baba would be back any moment now and that meant he'd finally be able to go out into the real world for the first time. Kyuubi lay curled up on his bed, eyes lazily following his master as he paced.

"I can't believe this! I finally get to leave!" Naruto excitedly gestured around the room. "I finally get to go outside and feel the sun on my skin. I finally get to breath fresh air." He whirled around to look at his pet. "Do you know what it's like to breath smelly, dank, cave air for seventeen years?" Kyuubi placed one of his paws over his nose. "Exactly!" Naruto shouted.

"Just imagine it...", Naruto sunk down onto his bed, "I bet the people are super friendly and have lots of different foods we can try." His mouth started to water. "Steamed dumplings, roast beef, turkey, oh and those cute little tart cakes...". Kyuubi stretched out his front paws before standing and walking off. Naruto huffed."Well then, forget you to."

"Were you talking to that moocher again?" Naruto looked around so fast the midsection of his braid slapped him in the face. "Baba! When did you get back?" He scrambled up and rushed to hug him. "I'm so glad you're back home." Baba gave a deep laugh that rumbled in his chest. "You just wanted me to hurry up so you could go outside." Naruto sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "Whaaaaa? Psh, I don't know what you're talking about. I just really, really missed you is all."

Baba gave him a look. "Mmhmm. Well I just came down here to tell you that i'll be ready to go in an hour. Be sure to dress warm and make sure you wrap your hair up tight. We don't want you tripping all over it on the way down." Naruto nodded rapidly and Baba sighed. He hoped this little excursion into the real world would be uneventful. The last thing he needed was trouble.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud clatter. A lone shoe had sailed through the air and collided with a bowl that was resting innocently on his little bedside table. Naruto had dived into a pile of clothes and was currently throwing what seemed like his entire wardrobe around as he searched for something to wear. Baba slowly shook his head before turning around to leave."I expect that mess to be cleaned up before we leave." Naruto gave a whine and stuck his tongue out at Baba's' retreating form. "I saw that." He shouted over his shoulder making Naruto quickly suck it back in.

Sasuke stared at a red chested bird that hopped along a branch searching for something. That bird probably had the freedom to go wherever it wanted to. No family holding it down. No obligations. Probably just quiet days drifting on a warm breeze. Sasuke's eyelids drifted lower. _"The sun is out today...that's nice. I should probably take Midnight out for a ride today..."_

He was interrupted by a book being slammed onto the table in front of him. Sasuke slowly looked away from the window and settled his gaze onto his teacher, Kakashi. He scowled up at the man with his stupid gravity defying hair and his stupid cloth covered mouth. _"I know you don't want to get sick but damn. You don't have to wear it year 'round."_

"What do you want?" Kakashi pretended to think. "Oh I don't know maybe to get something for my birthday that doesn't suck or maybe to get laid every once in a while or better yet, get my only student to stop half-assing his work and show some initiative for once because I seriously don't get paid enough."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "That was a little bit too much don't you think?" Kakashi sighed and folded his arms. "When will you start taking things seriously? Despite what you think people do depend on you. They want to see you succeed and be happy. The sooner you get that through your thick head the better."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He couldn't be bothered to answer him back. He was so sick of this. Since when did people start depending on him? Everyone knew that his older brother would get the throne. There wasn't really a reason for him to have to do much. His days have become completely predictable. Get up, eat breakfast, got to his daily lessons, have a light lunch, got back to lessons, eat dinner, go to bed, then do it all over again the next day. When did his life get so repetitive?

All he wanted was to be left alone. He didn't need anybody and nobody needed him. It was a win-win situation. He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Kakashi." The teacher raised a brow in question. "I'm going to take off for a few weeks." He stood up and was about to leave when Kakashi cleared his throat to catch his attention. "As much as I love your spur of the moment idea, I think it would be best if you actually finished up your work first." Sasuke let out a despondent sigh. "Fine but i'm leaving right after that."

Kakashi raised a brow. "And what, pray tell, are you going to tell your parents?" Sasuke shrugged. "I'll just tell them i'm going on a hunting trip." Kakashi picked up his ever present leather bound book. Sasuke was ninety percent sure it was one of those perverted books he'd heard about. "Sasuke, I know what you're trying to do and I want you to think really hard about it. Are you sure you want to do this? Running away won't solve anything. " Sasuke sat back in his seat with a blank expression. "What are you talking about? I just want to go out for a little bit."

Kakashi pursed his lips. "Alright, if that's the way you want to go about it, make sure you pack everything you need and don't stray outside of the kingdom's territory." "I won't-"

"And"-Kakashi drew out the word- " you have to take at least six people with you." Sasuke opened his mouth again but Kakashi held up a hand to stop him. "Either take them or don't go at all." Sasuke closed his mouth. Kakashi had his no nonsense face on. The only reason he could get away with speaking to him like that was because he had been with Sasuke his entire life. He was actually more of a father to him than his own. It was sad to think about but it was the truth. And Sasuke was okay with it.

There was a moment of silence in which Sasuke and Kakashi stared each other down. Sasuke gave a tiny nod and then looked away. The man was going to have his way no matter what he did so why fight it? Kakashi sat back apparently satisfied. "Okay, back to your lesson. Now, the year before you were born was one of strife..."

Naruto stood at the mouth of the cave, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. The view was so unbelievably breathtaking it was hard to believe it was actually real. The sky was splashed with different hues of orange, pink, and gold; the perfect backdrop for the forest that lay beneath it. If he craned his neck a little he could see the river flowing across the forest floor, the sun's dying rays bouncing off of it.

"This is probably the most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my entire life..." Naruto whispered to himself. Baba looked down at Naruto and couldn't stop the spark of guilt that flashed through him. He truly was sorry he had deprived him of something as simple as this. Baba straightened up before abruptly turning. "We need to get going if we want to make it to the village while the sun is actually still out.

Naruto quickly turned to follow him, careful to keep to the trail. It was so narrow that he would be sent tumbling all the way to the ground if he wasn't watching where he was going. "I can't wait to get down there!" Naruto babbled excitedly. Baba grunted in response, hoping to get this over and done with as fast as possible.


End file.
